


Nilwen Stories Collection: The Vampire Killer Whip (Castlevania)

by Infinimine



Series: Nilwen Collection [3]
Category: Original Work, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Castlevania References, Dracula’s Castle (Castlevania), Dystopia, Magic, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: Nilwen, the local multiverse collector of miscellenous items, visits a certain vampire's infamous castle...
Relationships: Death/Dracula (Castlevania)
Series: Nilwen Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914094
Kudos: 1





	Nilwen Stories Collection: The Vampire Killer Whip (Castlevania)

**The Vampire Killer Whip (Castlevania)**

For each world where a hero claims victory over the forces of evil, there is a world where evil succeeds. Nilwen, a surveyor of the great multiverse and its nigh infinite worlds, knew this all too well. It did not stop his quest to record and categorize all there was for his own and others' education. Knowledge was, if not the path to salvation in and of itself, a useful and powerful tool to changing the world around oneself. Still...visiting worlds where evil and chaos had claimed victory remained disheartening, even to a soul as old as himself. His destination today was no exception.

The skies above Earth 001431 rolled with endless storm clouds, the sunlight never reaching the ground below. Humankind had been destroyed long ago here, wiped out by the armies of the Vampire Count Dracula Vlad Tepes. Simon Belmont had failed to kill the vampire and without the Belmont clan, no one was alive in that era to stop the dark plans of the Count. Thousands, then millions perished as demons and monsters swarmed the works of mankind and devoured all they came across. Now, there was no life left upon this world except the scattered undead and Dracula himself. Alone in his great fortress, Castlevania, Dracula surveyed his kingdom of darkness and felt nothing.

It was at Castlevania Nilwen arrived, the portal dropping him before the Dark Lord in his throne room. Dracula lifted his head slightly in acknowledgement of the visitor's presence but did nothing else, quickly returning to gazing at the swirling of the blood in the wine glass he held. Centuries of true isolation had left the vampire drained, without purpose. His servant, the skeletal phantom known only as Death, did stop the progress of Nilwen’s walk, placing his scythe in front of his path.

“You are not welcome here, immortal. My master accepts no guests at this or any hour,” spoke the spirit, its deep voice seeming to emanate from its bone white skull.

“Yes, yes, I figured as much. I will not be here long, spirit. I only require a relic here in this castle. The Vampire Killer whip of the Belmont clan, I know it remains here,” said Nilwen, careful to have no tinge of fear in his voice.

“For what reason do you seek the whip? It is useless outside the hands of a pure-blooded Belmont,” answered Death.

“Perhaps in terms of fighting the undead, but its magic is unique. It deserves extensive study to unearth its secrets.”

“All the more reason for it to remain here. I would destroy it myself if I could, but somehow even in the absence of the Belmonts it has only grown stronger,” responded the spectre, tilting its head as if in shame. 

“You serve your master admirably, but you know as well as I that Dracula is not the man he once was. He is without purpose, having succeeded in driving this world to chaos and all his enemies lay dead before him. What benefit is there to hold onto a relic that reminds him of where this path began? Surely it would be better to have me take the whip far from your master, lest it eventually destroy him not through combat, but madness,” Nilwen said, a sincerity to his voice that surprised even himself, though he was careful to make that surprise not show on his face.

“You may be right...though I am hesitant to admit it. My master grows more distant with each passing year,” Death put a bony hand to his jaw in thought. “It did not occur to me the whip’s magic might be influencing him even without the presence of a Belmont. Considering I can not destroy it I suppose I have little choice but to allow you to take it. Do not think this a kindness however, Nilwen. I do it only out of hope of bettering my master, not out of any petty emotion.”

“Yes, yes of course. I know you manifestations of death pride yourself on your practical judgement in all matters. Simply lead me to the whip and I shall take my leave, your unholiness,” Nilwen said, just the slightest hint of sarcasm hidden in the words.

Nilwen bowed and Death grated its teeth together in response to what it felt was a mocking gesture of supposed respect. Despite this it began floating into the halls of Castlevania with Nilwen following closely behind, himself concerned he would become lost in the fortress’ infamous labyrinthine halls. 

Nilwen took in the sights along the long walk, his memory the only documentary tool he had brought on this particular expedition. He recognized the library, arena, and alchemical laboratory as they made their way through the castle. These places appeared in almost every variation of Castlevania Nilwen had visited, which at this point numbered in the dozens. The differences were subtle. The stonework was more intricate, the tapestries a darker red, and the creatures roaming it's all ever so slightly more horrific. 

Much to Nilwen’s relief it turned out to be a relatively short journey to the chamber where the whip was sealed. Death, with a wave of his hands, dispelled the magic barrier sealing the room off from the rest of Castlevania and moved aside to allow Nilwen to enter. The room itself was unremarkable, with nothing but a small table with chairs and a barren fireplace. That was of course excluding the remains of what was the warrior Simon Belmont. His armor was dust covered, its leather cracked, its metal rusted, and his bones brown after decades of decay. Clenched in skeletal fingers was the Vampire Killer whip and even standing a few feet from it Nilwen could sense the power held inside the relic. Drawing a silver coated cloth from his pocket, Nilwen made his way over to the corpse and retrieved the whip. Carefully he placed it within his robes and activated his portal to return to his home.

Before the glow of the portal, Nilwen turned back to look at Death before departing. The spirit was impossible to read, his face only a skull, but some part of him felt that he sensed relief from the being. With a sly smile, Nilwen stepped backwards into the portal.


End file.
